


standstill

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: Ash is beautiful and his presence alone nudges at the glaring cracks in Shorter’s walls. It’s almost unfair how easily he crumbles when Ash invades his space, head tilted up and offering himself for Shorter to take.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	standstill

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 prompt: fluff  
> pair: Shorter/Ash
> 
> i miss them so much, still wishing they got an HE. anyway here's one for #BFSmutWeek 2020 :)

“Let's go to the beach.”

A slight beat, and smoke billows out onto the distant nightfall, nicotine clinging to their lungs. 

It's past 12, Ash should be home, unlatch the sticky tendrils of feelings that spill from his sleeves and out his shirt.

He  _ can't. _

“Race you there?”

Twin grins.

Engines rev. They pass by each other a couple of times, burning rubber and fuel as they zip, leaving the city to dust. Before long him and Shorter zip through the busy night, lights blurring past like the days they spent together, stupid and dumb kids, easy to anger and quick to fight. Youthful, handsome faces dripping with street arrogance and silver tongues. A tag team. Inseparable.

Us against the world and all that jazz.

They stop at a slightly desolate hill, weeds coming past their thighs - it’s their own little hideaway from the concrete jungle. They call it the beach simply because New York has come alive with a sea of lights at night and nothing else. They park their bikes and then plop on the grass, edging close to the end of the cliff to fully view the glittering lights over New York City, a veil that covers up the monsters and dark entities that lurk within the streets. Up here it's quiet. Up here it's just the two of them - two kids, too young to have responsibilities bigger than them, future dull and dim.

No one knows of this place except the two of them, how no one actually  _ knows _ what this is between them. But they'd rather not say anything lest something yields and breaks. It's a comfort and a convenience, what they currently have, and nobody's dumb enough to actually mess with it since it’ll only end up with the both of them losing.

Their shoulders brush as they sit side by side, the cool air fanning their cheeks and making their mouths numb. It’s relatively quiet for a while, ongoing traffic a muted noise and they bask in the temporary peace that they have, reveling in the comforting warmth each other’s presence gives.

From the corner of his eye, Shorter sees Ash tremble slightly and he shuffles closer to the younger man, his arms wrapping around strong shoulders so his body presses against Ash’s side, effectively stopping the shivering. Quiet gratitude displays itself with the way Ash’s cheeks burn a little darker now, and the glow of the city lights reflect the mirth in his eyes, shining twice as bright.

Ash is beautiful and his presence alone nudges at the glaring cracks in Shorter’s walls. It’s almost unfair how easily he crumbles when Ash invades his space, head tilted up and offering himself for Shorter to take. Their numb lips and nose brush just a little, and with it fire flares inside of them, one that’s been silently burning for a long time. The sweet press of lips turn into frenzied touches, escalating quickly while the flames get stoked by the desire that sweep their very beings, eager to take what they need.

“Ash-”

“Be quiet.”

Shorter chortles, the anticipation thrumming while nimble hands unzip his jeans. “Baby no one’s going to hear you here.”

“I’m not worried about myself,” Ash smirks, popping the cap off the lube he miraculously procured from his back pocket, pouring a liberal amount on his hand. He makes quick handy work of Shorter’s dick, impatience running thin as the seconds tick by.

“Holy shit it’s so cold!” Shorter curses aloud when his hard, lube-covered dick meets the cool wind.

“ _ God,”  _ Ash hisses because  _ it is cold  _ when he guides his ass down Shorter’s cock, but also because, well,  _ finally _ . “You are so dramatic.”

Ash lets himself relax with short, aborted thrusts of his hips, nerves dissipating and making his bones go soft and pliant. Shorter leans back, intent on admiring the view amidst his gradually blurring vision, Ash’s molten heat a delicious welcome from the cold. He lets Ash adjust for a few moments, noting absently how soft Ash’s hair looks in the moonlight and how when he gazes at Shorter, his smoldering jade eyes reflect the dark night sky. 

“You’re beautiful,” He mutters with sincerity and Ash does not remain unaffected. He fucks himself on Shorter’s cock with precision, jabbing his prostate at an angle that makes the both of them keen in response. Shorter puts his hands on Ash’s hips to help him, uncaring if he bruises the blond man when he picks him up and slams him down. He feels the ripple of shudders from the younger man and does it some more, trying to engrave the feel of their bodies connecting and molding into one.

“You are,” Shorter punctuates each word with each push of his hips, wanting to feel Ash grip him tight and snug around him, “One of the best things in my life.”

“Stop talking-” Ash chokes, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the pleasure racing from the base of his spine to every tip of his body. He feels so alive and so secure that the ecstasy he feels slips out through unbidden cries of Shorter’s name. Hastily, he forces their lips together once more, trying to mesh themselves into one, exchanging every breath and swallowing every moan.

  
“Shorter, I want-” Ash starts but is quickly cut off when Shorter pulls him down on the grass, bends him in half and fucks back in one fluid push of his hips. Time slows between the spaces where their breaths mingle, skin heated by the familiar press of lips that intend to bruise and mark.

“Want more, Shorter, your cock  _ s’good,” _ Ash blabbers on, feeling his rim throb at being filled to the brim. The cock inside him swells when he keens and it takes Shorter all of his will not to come on the spot.

“Hey Ash,” He slows down for a bit, hips undulating slow but deep, keeping Ash on the edge while the tip of his dick grinds against the younger man’s prostate. “If we were in a different universe, do you think we’d still get to do this?”

“Fucker I said stop talking-”

“Your ass is too good, I don’t want to miss it, ”He smirks, firmly holding Ash against him and relishing the spasming around his dick. The implied  _ I wouldn’t want to be separated from you  _ hangs in the air before it drifts off, never to be heard. Shorter would never dare say it out loud, but the sentiment is mutually acknowledged.

Ash groans, feeling his cock twitch between them at seeing Shorter’s hungry stare, the starlight night casting a shadow over his lust-driven features. His legs tremble where they’re currently held in the older man’s bruising grip, possessiveness coming off from him in waves. Shorter opens his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, yet decides to hell with it and slams his pelvis against Ash’s awaiting ass. He drives dead on, torturous currents firing up Ash’s spine in rapid succession.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Ash cries out, trying to push the older man away to give himself a little time to breathe because it’s becoming overwhelming. He blinks spots away from his vision yet Shorter is relentless, intent on not letting Ash walk for a few days.

And just like that, Ash explodes, whole body trembling while come spurts out from between them, some even landing on the side of his neck and on his shirt.

“Shit-” Shorter hisses, eyes closing from the feeling of Ash impossibly tight around him before he spills inside, coating Ash’s abused walls.

They slump on each other, spent and satisfied, letting their burning hearts be cooled by the wind before they rearrange their clothes and sit. They light up their cigarettes, nicotine dragging against turbulent feelings that are unable to be expressed fully. One, two, three sticks fall, flickering embers crushed quickly before they can be ignited once more.

“Race you back?”

Twin grins.

“No. Let’s stay here for a little while longer.”


End file.
